A Spoon Full of Sugar and Just a Dash of Alcohol
by Ablivion
Summary: It's Christmas time once again for The Shield, and Roman finds himself in desperate need of freshly baked cookies, causing him to enlist Seth and Dean for help. Seth tries his best to help while Dean simply whines the whole time...at least, until alcohol is involved. Find out if alcohol, baking and The Shield mix in this fun little fluffy one-shot. Happy holidays!


**A/N: Happy Holidays! Hope you all like this story. As always, feel free to leave me a review to let me know what you think. Feedback is the best present I could wish for not only during the holidays, but every time of year!**

**Hope you all enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>"Dean, remember when you asked me what I wanted for Christmas?" Roman asked, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen over the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah. Did you finally think of something?" Dean inquired from his perch on Roman's kitchen counter.

"For Christmas, I'd love for you to get off your butt and help in the kitchen for once," Roman said, nearly growling the words as he worked at the opposite counter, flour flecking his long, tied-up hair.

"I can't. I'm too boooored," Dean whined.

"I know you're bored," Roman replied curtly, "and you wanna know how I know that? Because you were bored two minutes ago when you said the same thing, and two minutes before that and two minutes before that, and you know what? You're gonna be bored two minutes from now because we're still gonna be doing the same thing."

"Geez, someone's a little testy today…" Dean replied with an eye roll.

"Well, he has a point Dean. Telling us how bored you are over and over again isn't going to make these cookies bake any faster…" Seth said, trying to reason with his impatient friend once again.

"I don't even know why we're wasting so much time doing this...I mean it's been three hours already and there's _so_ much left to do," Dean complained.

"And you know why there's so much left Dean?" Roman asked over his shoulder, "because I'm supposed to have two people helping me, but one's too busy complaining to lift a rolling pin, and the other's too busy trying to shut the first one up to concentrate."

Dean looked over at Seth with mock horror, "So that's what you've been trying to do this whole time? Shut me up?"

"Thanks Roman," Seth said, streaking flour through his blond and black hair as he ran his hand through it in annoyance.

"Alright Seth, I see how it is…someone just found himself on the naughty list. You don't want to know what happens to people on my naughty list…" Dean said cryptically.

"I can only imagine," Seth said with a tired sigh.

"You'll find out soon enough, I'm sure," Roman said with a chuckle.

"Why can't we just get all the cookies we need from the store?" Dean asked, moving the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Because I'm dead meat if we do, that's why. We've already been over this."

"Honestly, it's not the worst thing in the world to eat store bought cookies. Heck, when I was a kid, I would have killed for any cookie, I wouldn't have cared where it came from…" Dean said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't work in my family. If my cousins can find time in their wrestling schedules to bring over home cooked food for the Christmas party, then my family expects that I can too."

"Yeah, but baking twelve dozen cookies is asking a little much isn't it?" Seth asked, for once agreeing with Dean's point of view.

"Well, like I said, if Dean would start helping instead of making problems, we could be done already."

"Me? Make problems? Never!" Dean protested.

"Yeah, sure Dean, keeping thinking that," Seth said.

"Watch it Rollins. You're already on the naughty list, do you really want to make it worse for yourself?"

Laughing, Roman carefully placed his next batch of cookies onto the cookie sheet. "Batch number seven is ready to go in the oven. What kind should we make next?" Roman asked, trying to halt what was sure to be a lively argument between Seth and Dean regarding Dean's "innocence."

"I wanna pick," Dean said, easily distracted.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Roman asked.

"Alcohol cookies," Dean said with a large, mischievous smile. "And I'll even do my part and help by being official taste tester."

"You know I don't keep alcohol here Dean," Roman reminded him.

"Darn, I guess that means we'll just have to go out and get some huh?" Dean asked wagging his eyebrows before jumping off the counter and heading into the living room.

"I forgot how excited Dean can get when alcohol is involved," Roman said with a light chuckle as he placed the full cookie sheet into the refrigerator to chill until they came back home.

"Are you guys coming?!" Dean yelled from the living room, jingling keys. Seth and Roman rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Well look at that, it's a Christmas miracle. Dean's actually going to help," Seth said, as he and Roman followed the sound of Dean singing an out of tune Christmas carol.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Holidays to all my readers! This story was really fun to write, and was inspired by my own holiday baking debacle from a few days ago. And yes, I did cook about twelve dozen cookies, and Dean's right, it takes forever! Regardless though, all the time spent was worth it to come up with this fun little one-shot. Hope everyone liked it :)**


End file.
